The Two Sides of Jeanette Miller
by The Simonette254
Summary: Jeanette has a bullying problem to where one day she just snapped.


**This here story kinda of tells what Jeanette is actually thinking after the bullying has escalated to its words in italics are Jean's thoughts. Words in bolded italics are Jeanette's inner alter ego talking. **

It was a normal winter, in air was crisp and all was not well for the bespectacled Chipette. Jeanette has gone through another day of torment, the words still echoing in her head:_Look at the nerdy little rat. Ugh how can she go outside looking like that?_Jeanette would go outside behind the Seville house where her,her sisters and the Chipmunks been living .She'd climb the oak tree and cry her eyes out. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she looks up to see her sister older sister Brittany and behind her was her younger sister Eleanor."Another bad day Jean? "all Brittany got was a nod from her sister."Come on guys, lets go in, it's suppose to rain soon."Eleanor said as all 3 Chipettes climbed down.

Jeanette was ranting, which was unlike her to do."I don't get how people can be so mean and heartless, not showing a care in the world, I so damn tired of this torture. "Jean calm down."Calm down, Calm down! Britt you don't go through this crap, you're Miss Popular Cheerleader.I can't take anymore!"Just as Jeanette finished her sentence thunder crashed outside. Eleanor looked to Jeanette when she realized she didn't jump or scream."Jeanette are you okay."Jeanette twitched a bit."Yeah Ellie, I-I just need to get some rest. Goodnight Britt, goodnight Ellie."Night Jean."5 minutes later the Chipettes were sleeping.

Around 2am Jeanette was tossing and turning in her bed.

**Jeanette's Dream**

"Hello, i-is there anybody there?"_**Hello Jeanette**_."Jeanette was startled she turned around and was shocked to see herself. This Jeanette had dark almost black-purple eyes, she wore a black jean jacket, dark purple shirt, with blue-violet rimmed glasses.

"W-who are y-you?"_**Well I'm you Jean, just a more angry version of you, one whos main focus is revenge**_."You can't be me, I never think of wishing ill on someone.

_**"Oh poor sweet, naive Jeanette. The only reason I exist is because way deep in your physicy there's hatred. You want these people to pay, but you keep pushing it away**_."No, no that's not true!"_**Face it Jeanie, you can't fight it .You're on your last straw .Did it ever accure to you why you didn't react when the thunder crashed**_?"she pondered for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted."_**You Snapped**_"."I'll never be like you!"_**You already are**_."

***end of dream***

Jeanette woke up clutching her chest, and she was sweating profusely."Good it was just a dream."Jeanette sat up and looked around the looked down and saw her sisters were sound asleep, and across the room the Chipmunks were sound asleep gaze stopped at the sleeping Simon."_He's so cute when he sleeps."__**To bad you're not good enough for him."**__Leave me alone!"_Ugh this is gonna be a long night".Jean said collapsing down on her pillow.

**Location:West Eastman High**

"Have a good day everybody."Okay Dave."Then all of them hopped out, and headed for the school._"Maybe today won't be so bad."_Look it's the nerdy rat."_Damn it, son of a-"_Hey Jennifer".Jeanette said with a Alvin-type tone."You got my homework?"

I said I wasn't doing your work for you anymore."Jennifer then grabbed Jeanette by her tail."You're gonna do it or else."Put me down, Jennifer!"And if I don't? "Jeanette was really mad now, without thinking her claws retracted and with one quick swipe, she clawed Jennifer's nose. With that,she threw Jeanette who landed perfectly on the locker."You're gonna pay for that later."Bring it Tennyson, I'll be waiting."With that Jeanette ran out to the school garden."What happened to me?"_**You embraced your inner hate Jeanette."**_No, no that's-that's not possible,I'm not that kind of person. I'm not you."_**Oh really,go to that glass door and look at your reflection."**_Jeanette did what her inner alter ego said, when she looked she nearly had a heart looked like just like the person she saw in her dream."_No, this can't be happening i-it just can't.__**"It is Jean,don't you love it?"**_No,I mean yes, I mean oh...I'm screwed."

"Jeanette what happened, I just saw Jennifer Tennyson in the nurse's office."Uh well Brittany..."Jeanette I didn't know you ever had a single violent bone in your body, Jennifer looks pissed".Alvin said"Jean is this true?You're the reason Tennyson is in the nurse's office."_Well I might as well tell her."_Yes Brittany, yes I'm the reason Tennyson is in the nurse's office and I regret...Jeanette grabbed her head"Are you okay Jean?"I'm fine, as I said I regret n-nothing."Brittany gasped at this, not only did her shy, quiet,goody-two shoes sister caused someone harm, but she admitted to regretting nothing."Jean what has happened to you?Jeanette broke down and cried."I n-need help B-Britt,something is w-wrong with me."Let's go to the Guidance Counselor."

**Guidence Counsler's office**

What seems to be the problem Jeanette?"Well I seem to be getting a little angrier lately, a-and I can't control it."Well I think that you should relax when you get home, not that meditation-Zen crap, I studied actual nerology. Do something that makes you happy."Thank you .With that Jeanette waited with the other Chipmunks for Dave.

**Location:Seville household**

Jeanette was with Simon reading a book, something that always makes her were reading a romance/horror story. "_As much as I love talking to Simon, I just hope..."_Jean are you okay?"_I gotta tell him."_No Simon I'm not, the torment and torture I've been suffering at school is overbearing."I heard about you and Tennyson."_Damn I wished you hadn't."_Yeah I don't know what has happened to me."When Simon didn't respond, she looked to him, he was scared out of his fur."Simon what's wrong?"I-I-I think I k-know what's wrong."What?"He pointed behind turned and screamed.

**Jeanette's POV:**

"What"Simon pointed behind me and I screamed."What are you doing here!"Who is she!?"_**Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jeanette Miller's angry side or her alter ego."**_Well this is really scary."No really Simon, I'm just STANDING NEXT TO MY ALTER EGO!"Well we need to figure this out, we need to be logical and probable."Simon this time there is no logic or probability, me standing next to my alter ego is ti

me we can leave science out of this, But I know exactly who can help us."

**Location:Ki's Room**

"Ki we need your help."Simon, please tell me you and Jeanette didn't make another bubble gum bomb."No it's not that just..."You made another deadly robot."No, just let me..."Did you ..."Ki , if you don't shut the hell up and listen to us I swear I'll duct tape your mouth shut and tie you to a chair! "Ki was shocked at Jean's sudden outburst."I'm sorry Ki, I didn't mean to go off like that on you."Now that is a problem, but why did you come to me?"_**Hello Ki nice meeting you.**_"I see the problem for me to figure out what to do, unfortunately Jeanette you gotta let her follow you around."Are you crazy, she'll ruin my good name!"I'm sorry Jean, but for me to figure her out I'm gonna have to observe her in action."Fine,meet us at school tomorrow Ki."as they were leaving Ki stopped Simon."Keep an eye on here Si, more than you usually do."Simon was blushing under his fur at the"more than you usually do"comment."Sure thing Ki."

**Location:West Eastman High**

"You're going to be good today, no matter what."Jeanette said sternly."_**Oh blah blah blah, Jeanette I'm always would made you think I'm a Chipette who can't behave.**_"Because you being my alter ego, like Simone is the equivalent to Alvin you're the equivalent to Brittany."_**I'm flattered Jeanie, you need to loosen up.**_"_I really want to kill her, but that would be killing myself, even though she's my alter ego._"Jeanette."Jeanette jumped"My god Ki don't do that, you scared the hell out of me."Sorry, but you maybe onto something."What?"About your alter ego being like Brittany. You see Jeanette, you remember Simone right?"Y-Yeah I remember Simone, what about him?"Well what was his personality like?"It was like Alvin's, look Ki is there a point to this?"Yes Jeanette,maybe I don't have to study her, maybe just maybe I need to study Brittany."YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW!"Easy Jean."_**No this is great, she should keep going."**_Shut the hell up you!"_**That's Joelle to you Jeanie."**_That's Jeanette to you."How does you feel to see Jeanette argue with herself. "Scared and confused."

**2 hours later**

"Hey Miller!"Of all times for this girl to come up to me, and it's when I already have a big problem on my hands."_**Hey, I resent that."**__Good now shut up."_Yes Jennifer,what is it this time."I said you would pay Miller, and I'll make sure it hurts."Jeanette closed her eyes and waited for Jennifer to unleash her torture, but when she opened them Jennifer was gone, blood was tracked on the floor, and when Jean looked at her claws there was blood under them and on her hands."What the hell happened?"I can tell you."Damn it Ki, I told you not to do that."Look do you want to know what happened or not."Yes, yes please tell me."How about I show you, I recorded the whole thing."The clip showed Jeanette standing still and out of nowhere starts attacking Jennifer."That's not me, it couldn't be."I was shocked to,but something caught my eye."Ki rewinded the video and Jeanette saw a dark force go inside her, instantly she knew what this something was." Joelle."Jeanette said through clenched teeth."_**You rang Jean."**_You did this to me, you've made me a monster."_**Oh contraire mes amie, I did nothing you brought this on yourself."**_I know how you two can settle this."How?"With a battle, Good vs Bad."_**Sounds like a great idea."**_Seville house 5:00pm."

**Location:Seville house backyard**

"Prepare to lose Joelle. Jeanette said holding a purple sword."_**Don't be so sure about that Jeanie."**_Joelle had a sword with a purple handle and a black blade. Ki actually stepped back because after seeing Joelle's and Jeanette's power he didn't want to be in the mist of it. The two seemed pretty much even, both of them drew blood Jeanette's arm was cut, and Joelle's leg got cut. Joelle had kicked Jeanette in the leg so hard she fell to the ground .Joelle was trying to put the sword to Jeanette's neck but she was blocking it with her. Jeanette was running out of strength as the blade came closer."Stop!"Jeanette heard a voice that sounded familiar she was shocked when she saw..."Simone?"Oui it is I,"The most interesting munk in ze world."_**Wow he so French."**_Deja vu Jeanette?"Kinda Simon, wait Simon if you're here then..."I was arguing with Alvin about coolness and being daring, and like you I snapped,then Simone appeared."Look at her she drooling over Simone."After watching Chipwrecked that looks like how you were."Jeanette giggled at Simon's comment."I missed your laugh."He covered his mouth when he realized he said too much."You like my laugh."Yeah I like everything about you, Jeanette..."he grabs her paws in his"I just don't like everything about you, I love everything about you I love you."Simon I love you too , ever since I met you I have loved you."They turn around to see Simone and Joelle kissing."Should we for once be followers?"Jeanette said seductively."Gladly."They engaged in a long passionate kiss, when they stopped for air they see Simone and Joelle in a tree."Well Simon,Jeanette this is farewell."_**Me and Simone are off on many adventures."**_Well Simone you take care of her for me since I won't be there to scold her."I will."Joelle keep an eye on Simone."_**I not letting him out of my sight."**_Au Revoir mon frere et mes amie."I think they'll do Just fine."Jean!"Oh hi Brittany."You seem happier."I am,much happier."Did we miss anything, you and Simon seem really close?"Alvin said"No, not really."Except Jeanette beating the living hell out of Jennifer, and I got on my phone."KI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"Uh-oh well Ki out."With Ki ran with Jeanette on pursuit.

**Well that's the end of that,oh and sorry Ki I had to have a comedic ending.**

**Good morning/afternoon/night people of Fanfiction**

**The Simonette254 is outta here!**


End file.
